Escape
by rosecarswell46
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are best friends. When Syaoran need Sakura's help to find his phone is Yamazaki's room (they were not supposed to be there), What happens when someone comes in knocking? Read and find out how they escape that arkward situation. One-shot
1. Graduation

"Let's all go on a road trip", Tomoyo screamed in excitement that shocked the whole group. Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu and Yamazaki were all intrigued by the idea. After all after they graduated they didn't have much to do anyways.

"Not bad, for once you came up with a good idea", Chiharu stated as she opened her lunch box. They all looked at each other and decided why the hell not?

"Well we can leave for like a 4 week road trip around Europe. It will be really exciting and since none of us want to go to prom, why not leave on graduation day itself?", Eriol said while enjoying his turkey sandwich.

Tomoyo hugged in excitement and it made him spit out his sandwich. "Now, THAT'S why I love you" Tomoyo said kissing him all over his face. "Then it's decided then, Europe here we come", Sakura said making a scene in the cafeteria with one foot on the bench and her hands fisted in the air, striking a manly pose".

"And you wonder why no one hangs out with you", Syaoran muttered under his breath before leaving the table.

"Hey, I have a lot of friends who want to hang out with me.. right guys?", unfortunately, everyone from the table disappeared instantly when she turned her head around to look for them. She looked back at Syaoran who was holding in his laughter.

Sakura gave a loud huff and got her foot of the table. "It's alright, I will still be your friend" Syaoran said as he put his arm around Sakura. "You better be" Sakura said as she stomped couldn't help but giggle at how cute she is.

Tomoyo and Errol were watching the whole entire scene. "When the hell are they going to grow up and realize they like each other? For crying out loud", Tomoyo said squeezing Eriol's hand. They were the best of friends and they fight like cats and dogs but everyone can see how much chemistry they have for each other. They basically complete each other. Don't rush it Tomoyo " and then he smirked evilly.

Hey guys since there were some people saying i should make it into a story... Here you go. My first non one-shot. Hope you guys like it. Please review.

***************************GRADUATION DAY*****************************

Everyone was excited that finally school has ended. "Okay guys, lets meet at the penguin park at 7.30pm, then we can catch our flight to first stop, England" Chiharu said excitedly. All of them rushed home got their stuff and met at the park several hours later.

They all got into Eriol's limo and made their way to the airport. As they took their seating places. Syaoran and Sakura ended up sitting next to each other although Sakura wanted to sit with Tomoyo and Syaoran with Yamazaki, but the thing was that all their friends were a couple except them so they always ended up with each other. In that context they HAD to get along on some level.


	2. Pranks

It was a 20 hour flight from Japan to London and this made Syaoran and Sakura really started playing pranks on each other which made the other passengers giggle.

When Syaoran was asleep, Sakura slowly took her cup of water and poured onto Syaoran's crotch area without him realizing him.

She pressed the service button for a stewardess. "Excuse me, could you please help my friend out over here, he seemed to have made a mess of himself" trying to keep her composure.

Syaoran not knowing what happened, sleepily woke up to a wide eyed setwardess. Her face was all red.

"Is there a problem miss?", he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Apparently it's you sir", she said and walked away as fast as she could

Syaoran felt a cold sensational at his crotch area and when he looked down, he woke up the whole plan by yelling "SAKURA!"

It was Syaoran's turn to get revenge on her and he knew the perfect way how. Just before landing, Syaoran borrowed a waterproof marker from Tomoyo and started drawing on Sakura's face. It was epic.

He drew a moustache and a few moles around her face and made her look as if she was deformed. The minute Sakura fidgeted he pretended to sleep and he knew the hardest part was keeping a straight face until she realises what the hell he did to her face.

'Dear passengers, the plane will be landing shortly. Please put your seats upright and fasten your seatbelts for landing'

Sakura woke up when the announcement was made. She was surprised that Syaoran didn't make his revenge move on her.(She is in for a treat)

"Syaoran how long more till we land?", Sakura asked cutely

Syaoran trying not to make eye contact with by looking away, "What makes you think I know?"

"What a pig", Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"What a ..." Syaoran said accidentally looking at her. He tried to keep in his laughter but started snorting instead. Sakura was amused cause it just proved her point of calling him a pig.

'I wonder what is up with him' Sakura thought to herself.

The plane finally landed and the environment became really noisy because of all the passengers making their way to the exit. Syaoran tried to walk as far as he could from Sakura not wanting to be seen with her.

Sakura realized that everyone was pointing and staring at her as if she was some kind of alien. She even made a little boy cry and his mother covered his face. She concluded that it was probably they were not used to Japanese tourist.

When they all met up at the terminal. The whole gang except snorting Syaoran's jaw dropped when they looked at Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked sincerely surprised.

Chiharu just pointed at Sakura's face and then Sakura started putting the pieces together. She took out her little compact mirror and when she looked into the mirror, "SYAORAN!",she yelled as the whole gang closed their ears and airport security came running towards them.


	3. Hitch Hiker

Sakura stormed out of the ladies room. "Are you kidding me right now Syaoran?", she said angrily. Syaoran giggled as he saw Sakura's face was really red because she has been scrubbing it for the past 15 minutes trying to get rid of the drawings but it was still visible at some point.

"The prank I played on you was harmless compared to this. People think I am a freaking retard", she said pouting. Syaoran giggled again in victory because he finally outranked her.

"Alright come here", he said pulling her hand towards the pharmacy. He bought some cotton swabs and make-up remover.(he is very experienced cause he has 4 elder sisters). He pulled Sakura to a bench nearby and dabbed the cotton swab on her face.

"This is one of the disadvantages of you not wearing makeup, you don't have make-up remover with you and also to cover your ugliness"

Sakura just stuck her tongue out to him that made him smile. Sakura smiled back.

Sakura was enjoying his touch, the way he stroked her cheeks, she lied the sensation. She started blushing heavily when she realises how long she has been staring at Syaoran and pushed his arm away.

"Thanks I think it's off now", Sakura said quickly standing up and making her way to her friends which they have abandoned for the time being to collect all their luggage. Syaoran just smiled sheepishly and followed after her

OUTSIDE THE AIRPORT

"Okay guys, I rented out a minivan that can fit exactly 6 of us. We are going to be travelling around Europe in it just to let you guys know", Eriol said as he dangled the car keys in front of them.

Tomoyo hugged Eriol's arm as the whole gang made their way to the minivan.

The girls took their seats in the van while the guys drew lots outside to see who will be driving today. "I win", Yamazaki said excitedly as he grabbed the keys from Eriol and sat at the driver's seat. Chiharu sat right in front with Yamazaki, while Sakura and Syaoran sat in the individual seats in the middle and Eriol and Tomoyo took the individual seats at the back.

" Did you know that minivans were actually made as a torture chamber for animals?", Chiharu smacked Yamazaki and rolled her eyes.

"Really?", Innocent Sakura asked sincerely. Everyone laughed at her innocence. "Cut with the crap Yamazaki", Chiharu said.

"Sakura, just remember, if his eyes are open, it means that he is telling the truth, is its closed, he is lying"

Sakura was now confused, "but I have never seen his eyes when they were open..", There was a complete silence cause everyone just figured out that they haven't seen his eyes either.

On the road, the whole gang was joking around and laughing until they saw someone at a distance at the side of the road.

All of them were squinted their eyes (except Yamazaki) and tried to make out who that person was. As they got closer they realised that is was a Japanese girl, looks about their age.

She was sticking a hand out cause she needed a ride.

"Let's pick her up", Yamazaki said wanting to help a person out.

"No", everyone said in unison but did Yamasaki listen?

He pulled over and asked for her name. Her name was Sonomi and she needed a ride because she was lost. She looked sweet and innocent and so kind.

The gang except Yamazaki was still reluctant to let her join them. She looked through Yamazaki's window and spotted Syaoran. At that moment there was a glint in her eyes.

"What's your name?", she asked Syaoran

"Me?, oh the na..name is Syaoran", he said caught off guard.

"Can I please hitch a ride with you guys?" she asked looking so innocent and lost.

Syaoran was hesitant but blurted out "Sure, why not?"


	4. Seating

Sakura glared at Syaoran and pinched him on his thigh which was out of view from Sonomi.

Syaoran gave her a look that said, I can't say no.

Sonomi excitedly opened the van door at Sakura's side. When her eyes met Sakura, she glared at her although Sakura gave her a warm smile. "Who the hell is she?", Sonomi asked grunting. "I am Sakura, nice to meet you Sonomi.", Sakura said putting her hand out for a handshake. She completely ignored her hand and asked Syaoran, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"N- n.. now she is just a friend. Why would I want that pig as a girlfriend", Syaoran said blushing. Sakura snorted at him and looked away. She was getting kind of annoyed by Sonomi.

Sonomi's glare now turned into a smile and she hugged Sakura, "Nice to meet you too Sakura", Sakura was thinking whether it was her or does Sonomi have a split personality.

Tomoyo still didn't like the idea of a hitch hiker so she said, "Oh no, there is no space now, all are individual seats and it's only for six people", Sonomi got even more excited, 'it's alright I can sit on Syaoran's lap if he doesn't mind", she said as she looked at him eagerly.

Syaoran had no idea what came over him and suddenly blurted out, "No, I mean, it's alright, Sakura can sit on my lap and you can sit in her place comfortably", he covered his mouth he minute he said this, also as shocked by Sakura about what he just said.

Sakura mouthed to him, " you have got to be kidding me," But when Sonomi turned to look at Sakura, Syaoran mouthed "Please" and was literally begging her.

"It's alright I don't mind sitting on Syaoran", Sonomi said as she motioned to sit on Syaoran's lap. But Syaoran got of his chair just in time, that Sonomi ended up sitting on his seat.

Sonomi got up and stared at him, trying her 'adorable' pout to win him over but it obviously wasn't working.

"Fine, I'll sit on Syaoran", Sakura whined but wondering why her heart is racing and why she is blushing.

Syaoran sat back on his seat and Sakura sat on his lap. Syaoran also felt his heart racing and he was actually happy he suggested that Sakura sat on his lap.

Sonomi sighed in defeat and motioned back to Sakura's old seat, staring wildly at Sakura. Sakura brought her lips close to Syaoran's ear and whispered, "You owe me one". Syaoran smiled and whispered back, "Thank you".


	5. The intruder's interruption

The trip was a long one and the surrounding seemed calm and peaceful. Sakura fell asleep but her head kept bumping against the window and Syaoran knew it hurt. Syaoran whom was listening to his headphones gazed at her and decided that he should try to make her more comfortable. He pulled her backwards placing her head on his shoulder. He could her breath on his neck and he couldn't help but look at how beautiful she looked even when she was asleep. He never realized how beautiful she looked. He felt a peering gaze falling on him and as he looked at Sonomi, her eyes looked angry but she was smiling. Syaoran honestly found her really creepy.

The car stopped at rest stop to fill gas and get some snacks. Sakura was blushing as she woke up find herself holding Syaoran so tightly. That was honestly the best nap she had ever had but she would never admit it. They all got down and as Chiharu, and Tomoyo made their way to the toilets while Syaoran and Eriol were in the convenience store, Sakura and Sonomi waited by the minivan for the gang to come back.

"So Sonomi, what are plans while you are planning to be in London?" Sakura asked her cheerfully. Sonomi just gave her a stare that could turn anyone into stone. She completed ignored Sakura and looked away. "I'm sorry but did I offend you in any way?" Sakura asked sincerely worried what she could have done to make Sonomi treat her like this. "You are just a pathetic little bitch that I couldn't give a damn about" Sonomi said gripping Sakura by the collar of her blouse. Sakura was startled pushed her away and Sonomi saw Syaoran and Eriol walking towards them at the corner of her eye and in an instant she put on a different front.

"Syaoran, Sakura is being really mean to me. All I asked her was how she was and she started pushing me around." Sonomi made her way to Syaoran and started gripping his arm as if they were a couple in love.

Sakura's jaw dropped as she saw the sudden transition. She just could not believe her eyes. Sakura tried to defend herself but Eriol interrupted her, " Sakura, What's wrong?, you normally get along with people, don't judge them so quickly and give her a chance." Sakura hurt that her friend would even think that just nodded and made her way into the car. Syaoran was sceptical about the whole thing and knew that Sakura was not that kind of person.

As they made their way back into the van, Sakura who was now on Syaoran's lap looked really sad and looked like she was about to cry because no one believed her. Syaoran pulled her back and put one of his ear pieces into her ear and whispered into her other ear , "I believe you".

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand lightly thanking him for his trust. Sonomi saw this and got really pissed off. She felt like she needed to take things into her own hands. Her first objective was to make Sakura hated by the group and also by Syaoran so that she can him all to herself. She smirked to herself as she thought about this to herself.


End file.
